monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Uragaan Guide by hillersj
Guide Made By: hillersj Guide for: Uragaan Game: Monster Hunter Tri Rank: Five stars (Offline) Weapon Type: Bowgun. I personally prefer heavy bowguns because (a) I think shields are important, (b) they typically do more damage, and © they often allow for the use of more, stronger ammo types. By the time you get to Uragaan, you can get a lot of bowgun parts that will work fine. Personally, I like the Rathling barrel, heavy frame, and Tropeco stock. If you don't have the Rathling barrel, the heavy barrel would be my second choice since it also has a shield. Basically, you want to make sure you have the ability to inflict as many status effects as possible, since that's one of the main advantages to using a bowgun. You can also bank on the fact that Urgy is weak to water and use Lagi's stock. I try to avoid elementals (if you know how the bowgun damage formula works, you'll understand why), but offline they work great. Armor: Using mostly Rhenoplos armor got me through Uragaan, and most of the monsters in the game. It's nice because it lowers recoil (which is really, really helpful), and it has Crag All Up ability if you attach charms (although it'll require some Rhenoplos scalp hunting). Since crags ignore defense and do pure damage no matter where you hit, they are huge assets when playing single-player with a bowgun. Now that I've spent more time playing, I've decided I prefer having the Status Up ability, which you can get from Bnahabra and/or Gigginox armor. Bnahabra also has the Reload Speed +1, which can help a lot, too. Additionally, if you're planning on drowning Urgy in water shots, you could try using Lagi armor for the Elemental Up. I don't like the idea of having the status shots lowered, but that's just me; I'm sure elementals can work fine offline, but if you want your knowledge to tranfer over to online, this isn't the best strategy. Inventory: Bring potions, cool drinks, traps, large+ barrel bombs and ammo (preferably all the status shots, pierce, normal, pellet, wyvern fire, whatever your bowgun can load a lot of). You know, the basics. Flash bombs work well on him, too, since he's so slow. Guide: The first thing I noticed when hunting Uragaan was how slow he is. He's a tank. He'll just walk right over to you with his big chin and knock you down like it's nothing. Because of this, most of his attacks are pretty easy to avoid, and if you have a shield (which I would recommend because it'll make single-player bowgunning much easier), you shouldn't have too much trouble with him. Offense: My basic strategy for most monsters is to start by working my way through all the status shots. Urgy has a bit of a weak spot for poison, so I'd hit him with that first. You can even poison him multiple times if you use the poison knives from the supply box. While he's poisoned, I would start out by using any cluster or crag shots I can use. Since the main damage done by these isn't affected by where you hit, you can pretty much hit him anywhere you get the opportunity. He doesn't stagger easily anywhere, but you can go for a trip with his legs. After you're out of crag/clusters, you'll want to use either pierce, pellet, or normal shots. Basically, use whatever your bowgun can load the most in one load, that way you can pump more out without having to waste time reloading. Pellet shots work well from the side, since they hit his back and neck (where he is fairly weak to bowguns), and he is weakest on his stomach, so I tend to aim down there if I'm using pierce or normal shots. If you put him to sleep, I'd suggest putting the barrel bombs by his jaw to try to break it. If that isn't enough, you can always hit him with some wyvernfire when he is trapped or paralyzed. Exhaust shots can be nice, too, since when Urgy is exhausted he'll topple over after a roll. And of course, it'll send him to area four where he'll be busy eating ore so you can have some free shots. Defense: Urgy will like to show off his big jaw by walking right into you with it. This is pretty easy to dodge. He will also swing around to try to hit you with his jaw, or his tail (and a bunch of rocks/ore). I would suggest watching for these moves since they're also pretty easy to dodge. The other two main things Urgy does include rolling, and slamming his jaw down on the ground. For these, I would suggest having a shield. If Urgy rolls into you (or anything else), he'll sort of stumble and stop rolling, whereas if you dodge, he sometimes spins and travels in a circle. Since the roll is easy to see coming, you should be able to consistently block, and then turn around quickly enough to hit him with a few shots before he can regain his footing and turn around. If you don't have a shield then I hope you have a light bowgun and a good eye for figuring out hiw roll pattern so you can avoid it just right. His jaw slamming gives me the most trouble, mainly when he does it multiple times in a row, simply because of the range, and the way he will chase you with it, especially if he's enraged. If you can see it coming, it's probably best to block, since you'll be invincible through all of the rest of the hits. Additionally, Urgy does his little fire/sleep smoke...um...things. As a gunner, these are a great time to just pump some shots into him. The only time he'll probably hit you with those is if you get really greedy, in which case you probably deserved it. Overall, Uragaan isn't too tough with a bowgun, since he's so dang slow and predictable. Some other materials that helped me understand how the heck bowguns work and how to deal damage effectively with them are the bowgun damage formula and the monster hitzone information done by VampireCosmonaut. I learned so much from this that I would feel like a thief if I didn't note it as a source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/wii/943655-monster-hunter-tri/faqs/59704